


【影日】歸巢

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 日向回國
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 日向相比起他的隊友，更像是他一生的宿敵。彷彿電視上永不完結的長篇動畫，除非到最後一集，不然他們會繼續纏鬥下去。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	【影日】歸巢

日向從巴西回來了。

他們在宮城辦了一場聚會，烏野排球部的成員撥空前來，就連一臉不情願的月島都準時出席。  
「小月他啊就只是看起來臉臭而已。」山口小聲地告訴菅原：「我去接他的時候不知道已經在門外站了多久。」

除了受到親友的熱烈歡迎外，最常被問的不外乎是那幾個問題。  
巴西好玩嗎？是不是真的一年四季都很熱？食物好吃嗎？沙灘上是不是有很多比基尼美女？  
這四個問題連計程車司機看見他的托運吊牌時都好奇地問過一輪，經歷多次問答攻勢後，日向早已有一套SOP回應。  
巴西很好！天氣一直很晴朗，你看我都曬黑了！那邊有一家我覺得便宜又好吃的餐廳，下次如果你去的話我可以推薦給你！沙灘上什麼穿著打扮的人都有啊，上次還遇到穿著鳴人衣服的人在忍者跑。  
日向手舞足蹈地描述在當地發生的事，包括一開始打沙排跌得狗吃屎、打工送餐時遇到警察在門外準備破門而入、靠日本的國寶漫畫贏得冷酷室友的芳心──在他的描述之下，遠在地球另一端的國家成了一個桃花源，日向像無意間闖入的漁夫，受到熱情的招待後，滿載而歸。

其實問問題的人本身也沒多好奇答案，更多的是想問日向在巴西過得好嗎？看日向一臉燦爛的笑容，知道小烏鴉在國外也能展翅翱翔而放下心。  
在一片熱鬧之中，影山卻格外像個局外人，安靜地吃著他的飯，除了偶爾吐槽日向幾句，再被日向逗生氣後大喊著「日向呆子！」。  
都過去這麼多年，他始終還是只會這句。答應那麼多事，只有這件做不到。  
日向是他永遠的罩門。

在場的人早已成年，高中聚會時喝的果汁現在都被換成酒，從甜到烈，宛如人生也過好大一個檻。  
日向的酒量差，觥籌交錯間是最早認輸的那個，他耍賴趴在影山背上，纏著要打他的托球。影山大掌一伸，捏住他的頭威脅如果日向再不鬆開，這顆頭就會是那顆球。  
日向才不怕他，仗著醉意大舌頭地辯論：就是因為你這麼兇，才沒有女孩子喜歡你！  
影山忍無可忍地準備把日向抓到他面前，耍賴的醉鬼卻把柔軟的頭髮蹭著他的脖頸，咕噥著說：但沒關係，我喜歡你……  
影山瞬間僵住，背上的人像顆小火球，燃燒自己還不夠，要將接觸到的萬事萬物一同燃燒殆盡。  
日向突然嘿嘿兩聲，把話補完：……托的球。  
對敵人仁慈就是對自己殘忍，影山腦中突然閃過這句經典名言。  
日向相比起他的隊友，更像是他一生的宿敵。彷彿電視上永不完結的長篇動畫，除非到最後一集，不然他們會繼續纏鬥下去。  
「呆子！你給我下去！日向呆子！」

「巴西是鹹的。」日向沒頭沒腦的說。  
「你在胡言亂語什麼。」影山沒好氣地回應。  
散會後影山走在他身邊，吹著宮城縣的夜風，時間好像回到高中練完排球後，飢腸轆轆的年輕人分著包子，一天的辛勞都是為了此刻。  
影山還在慢吞吞的啃著他的咖哩包，日向已經狼吞虎嚥完揮手道別。  
明天見！  
影山抬頭，只能看見日向踩著腳踏車一路衝上斜坡的背影。那麼矮小卻又努力，彷彿要衝破天際，到雲的那頭去。

而現在日向在他身邊。

「影山。」日向突然問：「你吃過烤鮭魚皮嗎？長長的，會咔滋咔滋。」  
影山早已習慣日向在描述東西時會加入的無意義狀聲詞，「沒有。」  
「喔。」日向沉默了下，慢吞吞地說：「我媽媽做得很好吃，我去巴西時帶了一大罐。」  
「喔。」  
兩個人沉默半會，日向又突然拖長聲音喊：「影山──」  
「呆子，你到底想說什麼？」  
日向停下步伐，醉意把臉頰染紅，橙色的眼眸裡盈滿水光，彷彿一掐就能擠出汁水的橘子。他看著影山好似有千言萬語想訴說，到頭來卻又只是重複一遍：「巴西真的好鹹啊。」

烤得脆脆的鮭魚皮是鹹的、把沙排吹歪的海風是鹹的、拚命踩腳踏車送外賣的汗水是鹹的、人生地不熟錢包還被偷時流的眼淚也是鹹的。  
日向覺得那兩年總是浸在鹽裡，而他奮力掙扎展現生命力，以免被風乾當成鹹魚。

在巴西過得如何？  
日向要挑挑揀揀很久，才能在一片沙灘中找到最漂亮的貝殼，然後分享給無論是不是真的關心他的人欣賞。  
時間久了，大家以為沙灘上全都是貝殼，卻沒看見他腳底被割出的傷痕。

而在萬物皆鹹的世界裡，唯獨影山的吻是甜的。  
那一口甜就支撐著他過了兩年。

「影山，你是買哪一個牌子的牛奶啊，真的好甜。」  
「……有牛的那牌，藍色的。」  
「那牌太甜了，下次不要買。」  
「囉嗦，又不是給你喝的。」  
「喔。」日向應了聲，用著自以為很小聲的音量嘀咕：「但我還是嚐到了。」

很多時候，影山覺得相比起烏鴉，日向更像一隻吵雜的小麻雀，嬌小又任性，總是跳在他身邊要米，自顧自地在水裡掀起漣漪後，又展翅離去。

當初那個吻是意外。  
接完最後一球他們道別後，影山拿起書包準備離開前，聽見日向大喊他的名字。  
影山轉身，炙熱的小火球好似從遙遠的外太空撞進他懷中，霸道又不講理。  
沒料到影山轉得那麼快，原本只打算撲到他背上的日向慌張地擺動姿勢，反而讓原先接得好好的影山絆住腳摔落在地。  
下場是如同每個爛俗的青春偶像劇雙唇交疊，簡稱親在一起。  
他們雙目相視，彼此心裡清楚只要推開對方，再嫌棄個幾句，這件事就能如同過往每件不起眼的小事，一眨眼消失在時間洪流中。

然而沒有人動。

昏暗的體育館裡，只有從門外灑進的半扇陽光，斜斜地照亮無人的角落。所有隱匿的情事與心動都無人所知，無人所懂。  
影山為了救球摔過無數次的地板是硬的，而日向的嘴唇卻軟得不可思議。  
不知道是誰先張口，也有可能是同時，他們嚐到影山嘴裡剛喝完的牛奶味。  
然後小麻雀張開翅膀飛到了地球的另一邊。

現在小麻雀回來了，站在他身邊跳了一圈，開口說：「影山君，再親我一次。」

日向簡直像個無恥的強盜，影山忍不住想，規規矩矩的在名字後加個君把自己假裝得很有禮貌，隨後不由分說提出無禮的要求。  
影山本該感到憤怒。他應該要惡狠狠地拒絕，問他呆子你是不是喝醉了，到底把他當成什麼，為什麼可以如此理不直卻氣很壯的索要親吻。

於是他低下頭，堵住了小麻雀嘰嘰喳喳的嘴。

這次不是牛奶味了。  
日向困惑地回味著嘴裡的味道，「你什麼時候喝的柳橙汁？」  
「清水學姊倒的。」  
「啊，奸詐！我也想喝。」  
「我看你喝酒喝得很爽快。」  
「因為能喝酒的機會不多啊，想試試看。」  
「然後把自己試到沒辦法搭車只能走路回我家？」  
「這不是因為有你在嘛！」日向說得振振有詞，彷彿當年相信他絕對可以拋出停頓的落地球。  
他對影山的信任像即將結束營業的黃昏市場，買菜還能獲得一把蔥，影山都不太懂到底值不值錢。

經過離家最近的那盞路燈時，影山開口問：「然後？」  
「什麼然後？」  
「你親了我。」影山頓了下，「然後？」

「哦。」日向看著他，恍然大悟地笑出聲，「影山君，你在緊張嗎？」  
又來了，又是這樣的戲謔語氣。  
影山胸口堵著一把火，秉持著成年人的禮儀，沒有理自顧自笑得開懷的日向，打開包包掏出鑰匙，準備開門。  
或許是因為怒火旺盛，導致在對插孔時手不太穩，鑰匙一不小心掉到地上。  
一旁笑出淚的日向先一步彎腰撿起鑰匙，突然說：「沒什麼。」  
「什麼是沒什麼。」影山忍不住了，他漫長的相思與等待、鼓起勇氣的兩次親吻，如果這些都沒什麼的話──

喀。  
日向打開了門，站在門口的感應燈下，露出了他看過無數次的燦爛笑容。

「我只是發現我還是好喜歡你啊。」  
他說。


End file.
